Maybe Someday
by Jen11
Summary: This is pretty hard to explain, so you'll have to read to find out more...It's my first fic, so please r&r. Don't worry all you S&S fans out there, this eventually gets S&S friendly later on! *last chapter is now up!!!*
1. A Chance to re-adjust

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters...I don't know who does n/e more since Higher Ground was cancelled. N/e ways, please don't sue!!!  
  
AN: Ok guys, this is my first ever fanfic so please be nice!!! (Please review!)...This idea is REALLY far fetched and probably would never happen, but it's just something I thought of while I was on an Outdoor Ed trip. It's sorta hard to explain, but here goes...Ok, imagine Shelby had never come back to Horizon after going home to take care of Walt. Her mom, her sister (Jess) and Shelby moved to Agnes to get a change of scenery after Walt goes to jail. The Morp happened, but Shelby wasn't there, and Scott never "left" Horizon. Kat has graduated and this is every1's last year at Horizon...Sorry this note is so long!!! (Don't worry all u S&S fans out there, this fic will eventually get S&S friendly...)(n/e thing in italics is what they are thinking)  
  
  
Maybe Someday  
  
Chapter 1 - A chance to re-adjust  
  
The sun's last rays were sinking below the dark green tree line as Peter walked into the quiet lodge. He glanced around, searching the large room for his Cliffhangers. He smiled as he found them relaxing around the fire, talking amongst themselves.  
Peter walked over to the small group and sat down in one of the armchairs that was facing his students.  
"Hi Peter." Juliette said happily, smiling at Peter without moving her head from where it rested on Auggie's shoulder.  
"Hi guys. It's good to see you're all relaxing!" The small group stopped talking and focused on Peter. Scott, who was sitting on a couch by himself, didn't lift his eyes from the blazing fire that was in the fireplace. Peter noticed this and decided to check in with him later. Ever since Shelby had left, Scott hadn't been himself. He hardly ever talked, and when he did, his words were empty and cold. "Well guys, since this is your last year here, Sophie and I have been trying to think of an assignment that would help you guys start to re-adjust to the real world." Peter said. The group moaned in unison and Peter rolled his eyes.  
"Please not another hike Peter." Ezra groaned.  
"Yeah, we've really had enough of those." Scott agreed, still not taking his eyes off the fire.  
"Although I wish I could tell you guys that we won't be hiking, I can't." Again, the group moaned. "Yesterday I got a phone call from a teacher at Agnes High School. He is the head of the Outdoor Education class at his school, and he doesn't want to send his class on a trip until he is fully confident that they are prepared. He told me that he knows that we here at horizon have great equipment, and he was wondering if he could borrow it to prepare his students." Peter paused. "I agreed on one condition. That the equipment stays on Mt. Horizon property, and that my students, meaning you guys, train his how to use it." Again the Cliffhangers moaned.  
"Isn't that a kind of dangerous plan?" Auggie asked.  
"Yeah." Daisy agreed with Auggie. "Do you really think Mr. whatever-his-name-is should be placing the lives of his precious students in the hands of a group of problemed dysfunctional teens?" Daisy asked.  
"Nice try guys, but you're not getting out of this one." Peter replied, smiling slightly. "All you guys have to do is-" Peter started  
"Remember the lessons we've learned here at Horizon?" Scott finished sarcastically.  
"Exactly." Peter chose to ignore Scott's sarcasm. At least he's listening to what I'm saying, Peter thought to himself, glancing at Scott. "The group will be coming up no Friday night, and will be going home on Sunday. Although we will be staying on campus, you will be sleeping in tents and cooking your food over the fire with the others."  
"Great. Burnt fake food. I can't wait." Ezra said sarcastically. The group laughed, except for Juliette.  
"C'mon guys, the food's not that bad." Jules insisted.  
"How would you know? It's not like you ever eat." Scott stated angrily.  
Auggie shot Scott a dark glare.  
"Scott..."Peter scolded.  
"Sorry." He muttered, almost under his breath. Juliette considered his apology for a few seconds.  
"It's ok." She sighed, a sad look appearing in her eyes as she glanced at Scott. He had grown so much meaner recently.  
"Now back to what I was saying." Peter continued. "The Outdoor Ed class will be split into two groups. You will also be split into two groups. A group of three and a group of two. I will tell you our groups once I've finished explaining the other details. I will be supervising one of the groups, and Sophie will be supervising the other. On Friday you will introduce yourselves to your groups, and you will spend the evening getting to know the members. On Saturday you will go on a hike in the morning, and then in the afternoon you will go on a short kayaking expedition. On Sunday you will go rock climbing in the morning and then there will be a little competition. One group against the other." Peter paused. "Any questions?" he asked calmly.  
"What are our two groups?" Juliette asked excitedly.  
"One group will be Juliette, Ezra and Auggie, the other will be Daisy and Scott."  
Juliette squealed happily and hugged Auggie. Scott nodded at Daisy, who smiled slightly. Peter noticed and was happy he had put Scott with Daisy.  
"This is going to be so fun!" she exclaimed. The other Cliffhangers rolled their eyes.  
"Alright guys, that's it for tonight! Any more questions?" Peter glanced at each Cliffhanger to make sure no one had anything else to say. No one moved. "Alright then." He got up and was about to leave when he turned back to the group. "Uh, Scott, can I see you in my office please?" Scott nodded and followed Peter out of the room.  
"I wonder what it's about this time." Ezra said quietly.  
"Do you even have to wonder?" Daisy replied sadly as she watched Scott leave behind Peter. Daisy sighed, knowing what Peter wanted. It was the same as it always was recently...he wanted Scott to talk about Shelby. Daisy seemed to be the only one to realize that he would only talk when he got what he wanted: the goodbye that never came.  
********************************************  
Ok every1, well, that's the first chapter! It sucks, I know...N/e way, please review so I can hear your opinions. (I won't post n/e more until I know that you guys would actually want to read more!) Well, thanks for reading, and PLEASE review!!!  



	2. You're Not Alone

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone, blah, blah, blah...you get the point. (Please don't sue!)  
  
AN: I'm so excited that you guys like this! I wuz so worried that you'd hate it...N/e way, some people gave me some great ideas, and I'm gonna use them. (Thanks to Meghan 4 the idea about Shelby!) Don't worry, Shelby is coming back...sort of...and also, this chapter will definitely be longer! Sorry the last one was so short! Here it goes...  
  
Maybe Someday  
  
Chapter 2 - You're not alone  
  
Scott followed Peter into his office and slumped into the chair he'd grown to know quite well in the past few months. He ran a hand through his sandy hair.  
"So, what's up?" He tried to keep his voice normal.  
"How have you been feeling recently, Scott?" Peter asked, genuinely concerned.  
"Isn't that more of a group question?"  
"I thought you'd be more comfortable answering with no one else here." Peter looked at Scott. He stared at the floor.  
"I've been feeling..." His voice trailed off as he tried to decide whether or not to be honest. He decided against it. He wasn't in the mood to open up. He never was anymore, not without Shelby to talk to. "I'm fine Peter." Scott finally answered. "Look, can we keep this short? I've got things to do tonight."  
"Like what? More staring into the fire?" Peter asked. "Come on Scott. Talk to me. I can't help you unless you let me. Let me help." Peter pleaded. Scott looked away. He stared hard at the floor. Finally Peter sighed knowing he wasn't going to get anything to work with. "Ok Scott. We'll talk more about this when you're ready. That's enough for tonight." Scott got up and walked to the door. Peter stopped him. ""You should talk to the others. They're your friends. Don't be afraid to let them in." Peter smiled encouragingly.  
* * * * *  
Scott made his way back to the lounge. He sighed as he sat down and resumed his previous position of staring into the fire. Daisy came over and sat next to him.  
"So did Peter give you the whole 'help me help you' speech?" She asked, following his gaze into the fire. Scott nodded.  
"He wants me to talk about what's buggin' me." Scott explained. Daisy nodded encouragingly. When Scott didn't continue, she asked the obvious question.   
" So, what IS bugging you?" Scott gave her an 'I-don't-want-to-talk-about-it-look'. Daisy gave him a level stare. Finally Scott caved.  
"I - I just miss her, Daisy. Things seem so much harder without her. It's like there's no point in trying anymore, you know?"   
Daisy nodded. "Maybe the assignment will help you get your mind off her." She replied.  
"I don't want to get my mind off her. I want her to come back and explain to me why I wasn't good enough...why she couldn't say it...say goodbye." Scott said quietly. "Did everything between us not mean anything to her?" Scott glanced at Daisy with a sad and confused look on his face.  
"Scott, we've been over this before!" Daisy replied. "She did say goodbye...or at least she did in her own way. And I know that that's not good enough for you, but it has to be. Have you ever tried to sum up everything you ever wanted to say to her...everything she meant to you and then turned and walked away? It was too hard, Scott. You've got to understand that...She couldn't do it without falling apart inside." Daisy looked at Scott.  
Scott nodded, sort of understanding what Daisy was trying to say. "Well then she could at least write to me. She writes to you. Why can't she write to me?" He asked.  
"Maybe because that would be just as hard. Because not writing means that she doesn't have to face what she feels for you. The longing to see you again isn't as strong."  
"But I want it to be strong. I want it to be strong so that she misses me and has to come back to me. So that she comes back to Horizon."  
"Scott, you're not the only one who misses her. I want her to come back to, you know. But I'm happy that she hasn't come back"  
"What do you mean, you're happy?" Scott replied, a cold chill coming into his voice.  
"If she doesn't come back, that means that maybe she's surviving out there. That maybe she's ok. Scott look at it that way. Be happy that she's not back here, even more hurt than before. At least try." Daisy slowly got up to leave.  
"Daisy?" Scott asked, not wanting to be left alone for the first time in months. She turned back. "Thanks." A small smile on his lips. Daisy smiled back.  
"No problem."  
* * * * *  
There was a cool breeze in Agnes that night. Shelby slipped out of bed and went to the window. She was about to close it when she glanced up at the dark night sky. There were more stars than usual. Quickly she grabbed her journal and a pen from the locked drawer in the table next to her bed, and slipped out onto the roof. Shelby would never had admitted this to Peter, but ever since she had left horizon, writing in her journal had become a regular thing for her to do...almost comforting. At Horizon it had seemed like such a hassle when she had been on shuns. Why would someone want to write what they were feeling? Shelby had always been the type to keep her feeling locked up deep inside, where no one could find them...Except for one person. Scott. As she sat on the cold roof, she stared at the sky for a few minutes. After a few months of writing to Daisy, she had stopped, scared of what she might admit. That she had no friends at her new school? That even though life at home was better than it had been, she still missed the friends she had at Horizon. Even just the atmosphere at Horizon was comforting. The way she knew (when she was there) that there was nowhere in the entire universe where she felt safer. What was she supposed to tell Daisy? That her life was perfect? Was she just supposed to lie? All these questions had floated around Shelby's mind for a long time before she had decided to stop writing. Along with losing touch with Daisy, Shelby had also lost touch with other things: a group of people she considered her second family, and also, the one place she could call her home, and truly mean it.  
Shelby sighed as she opened her journal. There was something important that was really bothering her tonight. Outdoor Education. When Mr. Campbell had told her which school was going to prepare her class for what he called 'the real outdoors' Shelby would never have guessed it would be Horizon. Now she was scared. Would her classmates, (who already didn't accept her) find out the truth about her past? Would they find out that she hadn't moved here from a small town in Canada, like she had told them? And what bugged her even more were these questions: Who from Horizon would be training them? Would it be the Cliffhangers? Shelby swallowed as she wrote down all these fears. One last question formed in her mind. Would she see Scott?  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
Ok guys, well that's it for chapter 2. What do you think??? I might post more TONIGHT if I get 10 reviews...Well, I'm excited to hear what you have to say, so please review! Oh, and don't worry, Shelby will actually talk, I just didn't know who to make her talk to in this chapter. I kinda wanted it to be a sort of introduction to her, so that you guys could kinda understand what's going on with her.  



	3. Merrick, Shelby

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone except Chase Anderson, Paige Dolan, Leigh White and anyone else you don't recognize…

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone except the people you don't recognize…

AN: I keep trying to make these chapters longer but I can't seem to…Hopefully this one will be longer (I hope!)…Well, I'm psyched that you guys like this, and it's making me write faster cause I wanna keep you guys happy!!! Well, here's chapter 3!

Maybe Someday

Chapter 3 – Merrick, Shelby

On Friday morning Sophie woke the girls up earlier than usual.

"Come on girls, time to get up! We need to get an early start so you guys know what you're doing later when the kids arrive." The girls groaned and rolled out of bed. "I'll see you guys at breakfast in twenty minutes." Sophie said, leaving and closing the door behind her.

Meanwhile in the boys dorm, Peter was waking the boys.

"Rise and shine boys! We've got a long day ahead of us and we'll need the early start." Peter exclaimed loudly, trying to get the boys to wake up. Scott moaned as he got out of bed. 

"It's way too early." He grumbled.

"Good morning to you too, Scott." Peter replied. "Come on guys, breakfast in half an hour!"

* * * * *

Meanwhile in Agnes, Shelby was already up. She sat at the kitchen counter, nervously stirring her cereal with her spoon.

"This looks even less appetizing than the stuff they serve at Horizon." Shelby mumbled to herself as she forced herself to take another bite. Her little sister Jess walked sleepily into the kitchen.

"Are you ready for your trip?" She asked her sister as she joined Shelby at the table.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Shelby replied, keeping her eyes on her cereal. Jess caught on almost right away.

"You're nervous aren't you?" She asked.

"Why would I be nervous? There's nothing for me to be nervous about, Jess." She replied, more as an effort to convince herself, not Jess. Jess sighed.

"Ok, don't tell me how you feel then. You'll have to let it out sometime though." That was the exact moment Shelby was dreading. In an effort to distract herself from her sister, Shelby swallowed another spoonful of cereal. It tasted more like sawdust than sugary goodness.

Shelby sighed, desperately trying to think of a way to get her stomach to unknot itself. She climbed the stairs to her room, where she sat down on her unmade bed. She lay down and stared at the glow in the dark stars that were stuck on her ceiling. On cloudy nights they were the only stars she had to wish on. She closed her eyes as memories of countless nights sitting on the docks at Horizon flooded her mind. Her and Scott had sat there for hours, just staring at the sky. She remembered the last wish she had made on those docks. It had been the night before she had left to come home and take care of Walt: She had wished to come back to Horizon.

"Well, I'm getting my wish." Shelby muttered sadly to herself.

* * * * *

Auggie glanced at Scott, watching him pick at his so-called pancakes. 

"You ok, Meat?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Scott replied quickly without looking up from his plate.

"You just look a little nervous, that's all."

"You're imagining it." Scott replied, a little coldly.

"Whatever Meat." Auggie replied, getting up to throw out the rest of his meal.

"I see you've slept well." Daisy said when Auggie was gone. Scott just looked at her. She raised an eyebrow, daring him to comment, but he just looked away.

"Oh yeah man I almost forgot." Ezra cut through the uncomfortable silence that had settled over the group. "Peter was looking for you just before breakfast. He wants you to come to his office when you're done." Ezra passed on the message. Scott rolled his eyes.

"Peter's never gonna give up, is he?" Scott replied, not really addressing anyone in particular. He got up and threw out the leftover food on his tray. Sighing he made his way towards Peter's office. Juliette watched him leave.

"What was that all about?" she asked, completely clueless. Daisy rolled her eyes.

"What do you think?" she asked.

Peter was waiting when Scott knocked on his office door.

"Come on in Scott." He called. Sophie, who was sitting in one of the chairs, got up and made her way towards Scott.

"Good morning Scott." She said cheerfully. Scott nodded his hello. Quickly Sophie slipped out the door. "I'll see you guys later." She called as she closed the door behind her.

Scott sat down. "I already talked to Daisy, Peter. I think that should count as having talked to you." He stated calmly. Peter nodded.

"I know, she told me." He replied. Scott's eyes filled with anger and fear.

"She told you what I said?" he asked angrily, almost yelling. Peter shook his head.

"Of course not!" he replied. "She just told me that you guys had talked, and that she thought you were gonna be ok." Peter explained.

"I AM ok." Scott replied, calming down.

"I know you are now, but that's not what I called you here for." 

"Well then what is it?" Scott asked impatiently.

"Scott I got the lists of students this morning."

"Lists of students?" Scott was confused.

"The students from Agnes High School, who are coming today."

"Oh. What about them?"

"Well, I was looking them over and I noticed something that I thought you'd want to see." Peter handed Scott a sheet of paper with a list of names down the left hand side. Scott took the sheet of paper and looked at peter for a few seconds before turning his attention to the list. The names were in alphabetical order, by last name. Scott's eyes wandered carelessly down the page. Suddenly, they stopped short. Scott's hand shook slightly, and he was happy he was already sitting down. He stared at the name, wondering if he was just imagining it. Wondering whether it was just a dream, or maybe a nightmare. Scott was too surprised and confused to tell. The name seemed to stand out from the others on the page, as if it was in bold.

****

Merrick, Shelby

* * * * *

I thought I'd leave it there so that it's nice and suspenseful for you…How will Scott react??? You'll have to wait and se!!! (Actually you won't, cause I'm posting 2 chapters. If I haven't by the time you're reading this, I'll post the next chapter sometime today.) Well, hope you liked it! PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	4. Long Time No See

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone except the people you don't recognize…

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone except the people you don't recognize…

AN: Ok, I've given up on trying to make my chapters longer, cause it's not working for me…I can't seem to write a lot at one time. N/ewayz, I hope you guys still like this, and please continue to REVIEW cause it helps me with ideas n' stuff. I just had a question that has nothing to do with this fic: How do I find out the ID number of a story? (To add it to my favorites list). Well, enjoy J 

Maybe Someday

Chapter 4 - Long Time No See

Scott stared at Shelby's name for a long time, letting the information sink in. Finally, several minutes later, he spoke.

"Who's group is she going to be in?" He asked, his voice barely even a whisper. Peter looked at him for a few seconds longer before answering.

"That's what I wanted to talk about." Peter replied calmly. "It's basically your choice." He paused again to make sure Scott was listening. "You have to understand though, Scott, that you can't let on that you and Shelby have already met." Peter watched him closely.

"That we've already met? Peter, she was everything to me." Scott replied. "I can't just pretend she's just another face in the crowd. Just another 'trainee'." He responded.

"Well then I guess we'll put her in Ezra, Juliette and Auggie's group." Peter decided. Scott panicked. He didn't know what to say. He wanted so badly to be able to talk to her, to be able to understand what she had been thinking when she had left. The only problem was that he didn't know if he'd be able to keep everything inside. All the hurt, the anger, the pain. He swallowed. If he wanted her in his group, he knew he had no choice.

"No. Put her in my group." He said firmly.

"Are you sure you can handle that, Scott?" Peter asked, unsure. Scott nodded.

"I don't have a choice." He replied.

"Ok. Well, if you're sure…" Peter waited for Scott to say something.

"I'm allowed to talk to her though, right?" He paused. "I mean, there's no rule saying we aren't allowed to talk to the people from the other school, so I can still talk to her, right Peter?" he asked hopefully.

"Of course. Just make sure you don't let on that she went to Horizon." Peter answered. "Can you do that?" he asked, just to be sure. Scott nodded. Peter relaxed. "Scott, I think this assignment will be good for you. It'll give you a chance to be a leader again." Peter said to him. Scott nodded. "Ok, I think we're done here. Can you tell the others to meet at the picnic tables in ten minutes?" Peter asked.

"Sure." Scott got up and walked to the door.

"Oh, and Scott?" Peter said, just before Scott left. Scott turned to face him. "I'm proud of you." He smiled. Scott smiled back.

"Thanks Peter." He replied.

* * * * *

Shelby sat in the bus, waiting for her classmates to arrive. She pressed her feet up against the back of the seat in front of her. She was scared. As much as writing in her journal had helped, she still didn't want to face what Horizon had to offer: the truth. She leaned her head against the window, trying desperately to get her mind off the questions that lay there, still unanswered.

Finally a few students stepped onto the bus. She watched as they walked down the isle, trying to decide where to sit. They walked right past her, one of them smirking as she went by. Shelby felt like she was shrinking. It was like she didn't even exist anymore. At least at Horizon she had had some friends. 

A guy in jeans and an Agnes High School T-shirt walked down the isle, and stopped by her seat.

"What's a pretty girl like you doing sitting all alone?" he asked, a sarcastic tone in his voice.

"Hey Chase." Shelby replied with a bitterly as she pushed a memory of her life on the streets out of her head.

"Mind if I sit here?" Chase Anderson asked, pointing toward the empty spot next to her.

"Actually, yeah, I do." Shelby replied coldly, turning towards the window. Chase shrugged off her comment and walked away.

It was going to be a long bus ride.

* * * * *

The Cliffhangers sat on the picnic tables, listening attentively to what Sophie was saying.

"Shelby will be in Scott and Daisy's group." Sophie said, having already told them that Shelby was coming. "Are there any questions about that?" Sophie asked.

"We're allowed to talk to her, just not about Horizon and stuff, right?" Juliette asked quietly. She wasn't sure how she felt about seeing Shelby again. She was excited, but she didn't know how Shelby would act.

"That's right, Juliette." Sophie replied.

When no one asked anything else, Sophie moved on. "Now that I've explained everything, you guys should get the tents and other equipment you'll need for sleeping and eating, and bring all of it to the field near the rock climbing site. As I've already explained, that's where you'll be sleeping." Sophie paused. "Peter and I have already set up the other sites." Sophie said, dismissing them.

The Cliffhangers got up and slowly made their way towards the storage shed. Scott was walking a bit ahead of the group, desperately trying to avoid that questions that he knew they would ask.

"Are you nervous Scott?" Juliette asked

"Yeah, man, what are you gonna say to her?" Ezra questions. Scott cringed. That was one question he still didn't know the answer to.

"Leave him alone, guys." Daisy shut them up. "Would you want people asking you guys all those questions if you were him?" she asked them. Both Juliette and Ezra shook their heads. 

Twenty minutes later, all the tents and other equipment were in the field where Sophie had instructed them to put it. The Cliffhangers sat on the steps in front of Horizon, waiting patiently for the students of Agnes High School to arrive. Scott rubbed his shoe in the dirt nervously. Every once in a while he would glance up to see if the yellow school bus was making it's way down the long gravel driveway towards the school. Every single time, Scott knew it wasn't, because he would have been able to hear it.

Deep down he knew it would only be a matter of minutes before the yellow school bus appeared.

* * * * *

Shelby's heart was pounding as she watched the trees fly by the school bus window.

"Are we almost there?" a student asked, although the bus ride was only twenty minutes long.

"Two more minutes." Shelby muttered to herself. She recognized everything around her.

"What?" another student asked her. "How do you know?" Shelby had to think fast.

"Um…well, Mr. Campbell said the ride was twenty minutes long, and it's been eighteen." Shelby replied quickly, hoping the student would believe her.

"Oh," they nodded and then turned back to their friends. Shelby relaxed a little. She swallowed as the familiar sign came into view, and she knew they were there. Her heart jumped.

Two minutes later, the bus stopped in front of the mountain school. Shelby's her pounded in her ears as Mr. Campbell stood up. "Ok class, when you get off the bus, I want you to listen very carefully to what the people there have to say." He finished. The students got up and rushed to the door of the bus. Shelby was pushed around as her classmates rushed past her. Slowly she made her way towards the front of the bus. Through the open door she heard Juliette's unmistakable squeal, and she swallowed. She made a quick wish that she had just imagined it, but when she got to the front of the bus, she knew her ears hadn't failed her…There, sitting on the wooden steps, were the Cliffhangers. Scott was sitting a little off to the side, making shapes in the dirt with his shoe. Shelby glanced at Daisy, who was sitting next to Scott. Shelby swallowed. It was her turn to get off the bus. 

As she stepped off, Scott glanced up. Their eyes met. Shelby held his gaze for a few seconds, trying to understand the unreadable look in his eyes. In an attempt to keep from crumbling inside, Shelby looked away. She could feel the Cliffhangers' eyes on her and she gulped in air, making her way towards the back of the bus. She waited nervously for her bag to be unloaded, looking at everything but the group sitting on the steps. After what seemed like forever, Shelby saw her bag being dropped from the back of the bus. She picked it up and slowly made her way to the front of the bus, to where her classmates had gathered.

* * * * *

The door of the wooden building opened, and Peter and Sophie walked out. "Hi everyone, I'm Peter, and this is one of the counselors at Horizon, Sophie." Peter welcomed the students. As Peter went on to explain the schedule for the next few days, Scott looked at each of the students carefully. His eyes paused on an athletically built guy wearing an Agnes High School T-shirt, who was standing next to Shelby. The boy muttered something to her, but she rolled her eyes and stepped away. Scott relaxed a bit. "Alright, now that I have all that explained, we are going to split you into two groups." Peter's voice pulled Scott back into reality. That was his cue. He stood up, holding the list of names in his hand. Daisy stood up next to him.

"Ok, if I call your name, get your stuff and come stand over here with Daisy and I." Scott addressed the group in front of him. He started to call out the names, hoping that his voice wouldn't fail him when he got to Shelby's. Her name was next. He swallowed. "Shelby Merrick." He called. He glanced up from the sheet. Daisy smiled encouragingly. He had done it.

Once he was done calling out names, he asked the group to follow him towards the field where they would be sleeping. "Ok guys, set up your tents and then and then come join us by that log." Scott pointed to the log a few meters away. Slowly, the group of students started to disperse. Scott and daisy sat down on the log and waited for the students to be done setting up. A few minutes later Peter came by, and wanted to talk to Daisy. Daisy got up and followed him to a spot where they were just out of earshot from Scott.

Scott heard a familiar voice from behind him.

"Long time no see, Scott." Scott swallowed. It was Shelby…

************************************************************************

Ok, that's enough 4 this chapter! Ok, well, tell me what you think!!! Oh, and PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE review!!!


	5. Miracle

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone (*tear*) except the people you don't recognize (Chase Anderson, Paige Dolan, etc

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone (*tear*) except the people you don't recognize (Chase Anderson, Paige Dolan, etc.)

AN: Alright every1, I have some bad news…I'm going to camp for a month, and I'm leaving on July 1st. That means that I'll only have time to get a few more chapters up before I go to camp…(Since I have 2 pack and everything.) N/ewayz, I'm gonna write lots of chapters at acmp so that when I get home (on July 28th), I can post a ton of chapters to make up for all the time that I wuz away…Now, on with the fic…Oh yeah, if anyone has any suggestions for future chapters, please email me at [jd108@hotmail.com][1] so that I can have some ideas for when I am writing at camp…Well, that's all 4 now…Enjoy!!!

Chapter 5 - Miracle

Scott froze. He could picture Shelby behind him in his head. She was wearing the same plaid shirt she had been wearing when they'd hiked up to Dog's Peak, and an old pair of jeans. Scott took a deep breath. He didn't know how to react. Should he follow Peter's instructions and pretend not to know her, or should he just talk to her normally?…Scott turned to face her.

"Hi. Um, what's your name?" he asked, barely able to get the words out. Shelby gave him a confused look, and then she caught on.

"I'm Shelby." She said quietly. Scott nodded.

"It's nice to meet you." He replied. He couldn't quite read the look in her eyes.

Noticing that he was staring at her, Shelby tucked a strand of hair behind her ear nervously…She remembered how he used to brush the hair out of her eyes. No one else had ever done that for her. She quickly blinked back the tears that were threatening to surface. She sat down next to Scott.

"So, what does one have to do to get into Horizon?" she asked, changing the subject. Scott thought for a second.

"Drugs, cutting, get abused…" Scott replied. He could have continued but he knew Shelby already knew the answer. She had already experienced the answer.

"All of that, just to get into a place like this?" she asked, pretending that she thought Horizon was more of a jail than a school.

"It's not really that bad." Scott answered.

"It seems like a jail."

"It's the safest place any of us have ever been." Daisy said, coming over to join them on the log.

"But I thought you guys had all sorts of restrictions and rules." Shelby paused. "That's what my teacher said." She covered for herself. Scott and Daisy looked at each other.

"I'd rather have rules and restrictions than have pain and suffering." Scott said. Daisy nodded in agreement.

"Well, whatever, I still think it would be pretty bad here." Shelby lied as some of her classmates came to gather around the log.

"Having fun bonding with the drugees?" Paige Dolan asked Shelby sarcastically.

"Just making sure you're screwed up enough to get accepted here." Shelby shot back.

"Well she hasn't lost her sarcastic wit." Daisy whispered to Scott.

"Yeah, but she's lost hope." Scott whispered back.

"You sound more and more like Peter every day." Daisy replied with a slight smile. "Don't be so quick to judge her." She added.

"I'm not judging. I saw it in her eyes." Scott muttered back.

"Hey, no secrets allowed!" One of the boys said to Scott and Daisy in a little kid voice.

"Yeah, now tell us what you were saying, and we won't tell on you." Another boy laughed.

"We were just deciding what get-to-know-each-other game we we're going to all play." Daisy said, thinking quickly. The group groaned. Scott chuckled to himself.

"Alright everyone, get in a circle." Scott said. He waited patiently while they all formed a circle on the ground and sat down. "Now, one by one we're going to go around the circle and you're going to say your name, and what you want to learn or achieve this weekend." Scott paused as Peter walked up and joined the circle, sitting between Shelby and Scott. "Anyone want to go first?" he asked. When no one moved, Scott volunteered himself. "Ok, I will then." He paused, thinking. What could he say? He smiled to himself as he decided to make Peter happy. "Alright. I'm Scott, and I want to fully take advantage of the point of this weekend by spending as much time with you guys as possible so that I can begin the process of readjusting to what you guys call the 'real world'." Scott looked at Peter, who just smiled slightly.

"Ok Daisy, it's your turn." Peter said. "We'll go counterclockwise around the circle." Daisy sighed.

"Ok, my name is Daisy, and Scott stole my answer." Daisy said.

As they went around the circle, all the answers were pretty much the same. Most of the students wanted to learn more outdoor skills. Scott tuned them out as he watched Shelby nervously biting her lip. She looked so lost, so lonely.

Suddenly it was her turn. Shelby thought for a few seconds. She already knew what she was going to say, but she was trying to get the courage to say it. She breathed deeply.

"I'm Shelby, and this weekend I want to…" She paused, pretending to think. Scott saw right through her act. "I want to get up the courage to say something that I should have said a long time ago." She finished. She focused her eyes on everything but Scott. She could tell he was watching her, and she knew she wouldn't be able to look him in the eye.

Finally Peter spoke, taking the spotlight off of Shelby. She relaxed a little.

"Ok guys, that was good. We don't really have anything planned for right now, so we thought we'd give you a tour of the campus." Peter announced. Scott glanced and Daisy, not having known that this was going to take place.

"This is what Peter was talking to me about earlier. He saw that Shelby was coming over to us at the same time that he was, so he just talked to me so that she wouldn't have to sit there by herself." Daisy explained quietly.

"Oh." Scott replied. He watched as the group followed Peter towards the dorms. Shelby was walking by herself. "Hey Daisy, you want to go save a friend?" he asked with a slight smile on his face. Daisy followed his gaze to Shelby, and smiled back at him.

"I'll see you later." She replied, hurrying to catch up to Shelby. Scott smiled, and hurried to the front of the crowd, where he fell into step with Peter.

Peter looked at him for a few seconds. 

"Where's Daisy?" he asked, glancing around to see where she is.

"Walking with Shelby." Scott answered, keeping his eyes on the ground ahead of him.

"I see…So, how do you think this is going so far, Scott?"

"It's going ok I guess. It's harder than I thought, you know to pretend…" His voice trails off when he remembers that there are students nearby. Peter nods.

"I never said it would be easy." He replies quietly.

As the tour went on, Shelby wished more and more that she were still attending Horizon. She missed everything about it. Even the hikes and the rules…even being on shuns for being out after lights out with Scott…Daisy…Maybe even Juliette, well, that was a bit of a stretch…But, as she watched Scott walking next to Peter, she realized what she missed the most: having someone who knew all her deepest, most horrible and embarrassing secrets, and who loved her anyway.

* * * * *

Later that night, all the students from Agnes High School sat around the campfire. While Scott and Daisy's group had been getting the tour of the campus, Ezra, Juliette and Auggie's group had been setting up their tents in the same field. Now, it was nighttime and everyone was huddled around the campfire, talking and roasting marshmallows.

Juliette head was resting on Auggie's shoulder, as he held a stick with two marshmallows on it over the fire. Once they were cooked, Juliette got up and made two s'mores. (You know, the chocolate and marshmallow between two graham crackers?) She brought one to Auggie, and then continued around the fire to where Shelby was sitting by herself, staring at the stars. Juliette handed her a s'more.

"I thought you might want one of these." She said quietly. Shelby looked at her for a few seconds.

"If I wanted one I could get it myself." She replied coldly. Juliette's face fell.

"Ok, whatever." She said, turning back to go and sit next to someone else. Shelby bit her lip.

"Juliette wait! I didn't mean that. I-I'm sorry." It was hard to get the words out after so many times she'd made fun of the brunette, but Shelby was desperate for a friend. Juliette smiled and sat down.

"It's ok. I understand." She said happily. Scott, who was sitting a few people away was amazed at what he saw. Was Shelby really being nice to Juliette? He smiled. It had taken her long enough.

Shelby and Juliette sat in silence for a long time. After a while, Daisy came over to them.

"Juliette, I'm going to bed. Um, can you try not to wake me when you come?" Daisy asked, as an excuse to come over and say goodnight to Shelby. Juliette nodded.

"Actually, I'm pretty tired, I'm gonna come too." She replied. "See you in the morning Shelby. It was nice meeting you." Juliette said quietly. Shelby gave her a little smile.

"It was nice meeting you too." She said.

"You might want to go to bed soon, otherwise you might be so tired in the morning that you might miss one of Peter's lessons." Daisy said with a little laugh. Shelby laughed.

"I wouldn't want to do that!" She answered sarcastically. "Goodnight you guys." She said as they walked towards their tent.

* * * * *

A few minutes later Scott sat down next to Shelby. He watched her in silence as she looked at the stars. She had been doing that a lot tonight.

"Have you ever made a wish on a star?" he asked her after a few minutes.

"Every night. I sit on the roof out side my bedroom window." She replied, not able to look at him.

"Did you make a wish tonight?" he asked softly. Shelby just nodded. "What did you wish?" he asked.

"If I told you it wouldn't come true." 

"Do you actually believe that your wishes would come true even if you didn't tell me?" he asked.

"They have so far." She looked at him this time. "I'm going to bed." She got up and started to walk away. She turned back. "Goodnight Scott." She said. He looked at her for a few seconds and then spoke.

"Are you sure you don't mean goodbye?" he asked. Shelby froze. She knew he was probably still mad about that, but she hadn't expected him to bring it up in front of everyone. Peter, who was sitting next to Sophie and Mr. Campbell, gave Scott a look. Shelby saw it and shook her head.

"Yes." She replied. "Just goodnight."

* * * * *

__

It's taken much too long

To get it right

Would it be so wrong

To maybe find someone

A miracle

Hours later, Shelby opened her eyes. It was getting lighter out, and she could tell the sun was about to rise. It had been months since she'd seen the sunrise. In fact, it hadn't been since before she'd gone home. Quietly she got up and slipped quietly out of her tent.

__

And all you really need

Is everything you could never be

And so you'd give it all

For a miracle

Shelby walked across the dew-covered grass towards the docks. She could've gotten there with her eyes closed. Once she was there, she was surprised to find someone already sitting there, with their feet dangling over the edge.

__

Is there a trace

Inside her face

Of a lonely miracle

And so you wait

And lie awake

For a lonely miracle

Shelby sat down next to him. He looked at her for a few seconds, and then smiled.

"Can you see the sunrise from your window?" he asked. Shelby shook her head.

"Only from my sister's." They sat there in silence for a minute, watching the Horizon.

__

You never really know

What it is

Not until it goes

And if it comes again

It's a miracle

"You know, I meant to say it…"Shelby paused. "It was just so hard. I knew I wouldn't be able to without falling apart inside."

"You didn't think that maybe I would fall apart when I found out that you were gone?" Scott replied, a glimpse of anger in his voice.

"Every night, ever since I left, I sit on my roof, and I make the same wish…To come back here."

"You got your wish, but you still haven't said it." Scott said.

"That's because it's not goodbye yet. I'm not leaving until Sunday…So, until then, do you think we could just, you know…"

"Cross that bridge when we get to it?" Scott found the words for her. She nodded.

Scott smiled.

"If we keep talking we're gonna miss it." He nodded towards the tree line. Shelby very cautiously rested her head on his shoulder.

__

But what you miss is love

In everything below and up above

And could she bring it all

A miracle

He slipped an arm around her shoulders, taking in the moment. The others wouldn't be up for a few hours, so they had some peace.

"I've never felt more safe then I do with you." Shelby whispered. Scott looked at her.

"I'm not going anywhere." He whispered back. He very gently took her hand. She smiled at him.

"Thank you." She said, and for the first time in months, she felt totally relaxed. Completely safe.

__

All you wanted was (a miracle)

All you needed was a miracle

A miracle

All you wanted was (a miracle)

All you needed was a miracle

A miracle

They sat there for a while longer, watching the sunrise. There was a cool breeze coming over the water that blew Shelby's hair into her face. Shelby was about to push it out of her eyes when Scott reached over and gently brushed her hair aside. Shelby blushed slightly, and then smiled. Scott smiled back.

__

It's taken so long to get it right

Could it be so wrong

To maybe find someone

A miracle

"It's been too long since I've seen that smile." He whispered in her ear. Shelby relaxed, taking advantage of the moment that she knew would have to end in a little while.

__

Is there a trace

Inside her face

Of a lonely miracle

And so you wait

And lie awake

For a lonely miracle

************************************************************************

Ok, guys, that's it for chapter 5! Please review and tell me what you think! Also, I need ideas for what to write while I'm at camp, cause I won't be able to get your advice along the way…The song used was "Miracle" by Vertical Horizon…Well, tell me what u think!!! Toodles :)

   [1]: mailto:jd108@hotmail.com



	6. When worlds collide

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone, except people you don't recognize

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone, except people you don't recognize! Please don't sue!

AN: Well, I know it's been a month, but I'm back…I have some new ideas, but I really need you guys to help me with something: Would you guys want Shelby to return to Horizon at the end of this (until the end of the school year when she would graduate with the others)??? If you don't, there will be a sequel to tell you what happens after she gets home…Sorry it's been so long since I've posted!!! The song used is Life by Our Lady Peace. The scene with the music, if you can picture it in your head, is something like the one where Shelby admits that Walt abused her in "Exposed". (When she starts yelling and crying and everything, and lets all her anger out) I know it's kinda copying, but it's how I pictured this happening…Well, here's chapter 6! Hope you enjoy it!!!

Chapter 6 - When Worlds Collide

A little while later, Scott's watch alarm went off. It was six thirty. He sighed quietly, knowing the peaceful moment with Shelby would have to end. He gently removed his arm from around her shoulders.

"We should get back to the field. Peter will be getting everyone up soon." He whispered.

Shelby stared at their reflection in the water below.

"Since when were you Mr. we-have-to-do-everything-Peter-says?" Shelby asked angrily, upset that the moment had to be broken. Scott didn't even need to think to answer her question.

"Ever since my reason not to care what Peter says disappeared without warning or explanation or even a simple goodbye." Scott replied coldly.

"I didn't have a choice Scott! It hurt too much."

"If you had loved me it wouldn't have mattered how much it hurt, you would have at least said goodbye."

"I tried ok? I did my best."

"Maybe you should have tried harder."

Tears poured down Shelby's face. She couldn't believe what Scott was saying.

"Maybe next time I will." She wiped her face with her sleeve. "But maybe you're not worth it." Shelby got up and walked back to the field. Scott watched her leave. He closed his eyes, trying desperately to shut out the pain. Why had he even said anything?

* * * * *

An hour later the students of Mr. Campbell's outdoor ed. class were gathered around Scott and Daisy.

"On the hike you are going to find a piece of nature that you will bring back with you. It could be a stick, a leaf, whatever. It will symbolize something you gained or learned on the hike. When we get back everyone will explain what their item symbolizes. Any questions?" Scott explained.

Paige raised her hand slowly. "What do you mean by the whole 'symbolize' thing?" she asked.

"Let's say you find a piece of moss that you like. For you, it could symbolize the success you feel for completing the hike. Understand?" Daisy explained.

Paige nodded that she understood.

"Ok everyone, let's move!" Scott said, leading the group towards the forest.

Shelby walked near the middle of the group. As she watched Scott at the front of the group, the pain from earlier that morning started to seep back into her heart. She needed to shut it out, to stop it before it got too strong. Desperately Shelby looked around, realizing where they were. It was a path she had taken many times.

By the time the group of weak students got to the old tree, some of the students were already short of breath. Scott must have noticed because he stopped.

"Ok guys, have a drink, relax a bit. We're moving in five!" He called to the tired group. "Man these guys are hopeless." He muttered under his breath.

Shelby leaned against the trunk of the tree she knew so well. She traced the rough bark with her fingertips. Scott watched her from a few meters away. The lost and forlorn look was back in her eyes.

Daisy wandered over to Shelby. It had been months since she had actually known how her friend was doing. What was going through her mind? Daisy wondered silently.

"So, what happened this morning?" Daisy asked.

"What do you mean?" Shelby played dumb. She knew even before the words were out of her mouth that Daisy would see through her transparent act.

"With you and Scott. On the docks." Daisy humoured her.

"Nothing." Shelby replied, losing the courage to let everything out.

"Come on Shelby. I'm not blind. Anyway, you've got to let it out sometime." Daisy pushed. Shelby looked at the friend who had helped her so much. Who had always been there for her. She swallowed.

"Apparently he's still mad about me not saying goodbye…" Shelby's voice trailed off as she saw Paige flirting with Scott. She bit her lip so hard the she could taste blood in her mouth. She looked away. It hurt too much. Daisy watched.

"He's not flirting back, you know. He wouldn't do that."

"He would after this morning. He's really pissed. He'll do anything to get my attention."

"And it's quite obvious that his attempt is working." Daisy replied, always able to know exactly what Shelby was thinking.

"What do I do? How do I make him jealous?" Shelby asked. Daisy gave her a confused glance.

"Why make him jealous when you could just as easily go back to loving each other?"

"Because he's flirting with her, so I'm obviously not what he wants. He wants someone new. Someone who's popular and funny and who's a cheerleader. Someone who he would actually date outside of the Horizon world. Someone who doesn't belong at Horizon." Shelby replied bitterly.

"Then why did he watch the sunrise with you this morning? And why is he so hurt right now?" Daisy asked. Shelby shrugged. She still hadn't figured that out.

"Ok guys, let's go! We're behind schedule!" Scott's voice brought Shelby back to the real world.

As the group started walking, Shelby was surprised that Daisy stayed beside her. After a few minutes of walking in silence, Daisy spoke.

"So why did you stop writing?" she asked calmly. Shelby's heart sank. This was the one question she hadn't wanted to hear. She glanced at Daisy, who kept her eyes on the trail. Shelby thought for a few seconds, searching her mind for an answer. How could she answer?

"I guess I was scared. After Walt went to jail I thought that everything would get better. I'd go to a new school where I could make friends, you know, now that the secrets and the pain could go away. I guess I was wrong though, because everyone hates me. I guess I'm too troubled to be accepted…I was scared that if I told you all of that stuff you'd think I was a washout or something, you know, for not being able to start over again." Shelby stole a glance at Daisy. She was still looking at the path. "I didn't want to have to open up like that because I didn't want to get hurt again. I didn't want to crumble." Shelby finished.

"It's always about you, isn't it?" Daisy asked, mad that Shelby had thought that she would just turn against her like that. "You never thought that I'd be worried? That I would be scared that something had happened to you? We were all so worried. I mean, Scott was worse than ever. You couldn't even call once, or write, or something, just to let us know that you were alive. That you were at least breathing. Shelby, we could have helped you. And if we couldn't, Peter definitely could have…" Daisy stopped short when Chase squeezed in between the two girls.

"I knew your past was a little more interesting then you said it was. I mean, come on baby, a little town in Canada? What a joke! But still, a closet Horizonite? I must say, I'm impressed!" Chase laughed.

Shelby felt her blood run cold. Had Chase heard everything? She gave Daisy a panicked glance.

"How much did you hear?" She asked, terrified.

"Enough to know that this definitely isn't your first visit to this institution. I bet you even have a bed in your name in the dorms, and possibly a file in Peter's office. He does have an office right? Or is it a cabin in the woods or something like that?" Chase paused, laughing at Shelby and Daisy's expressions. He glanced at Scott who was still at the head of the group. "So Shel, did the drugee teach you to be such a sexy kitten?"

Shelby froze. Nightmares of Walt and her life on the street crashed through her mind, ripping off the scabs that had begun to form over her past. All that was left were the deep wounds that Horizon had helped her heal.

"You asshole!" Daisy yelled. "Leave her alone!"

"Whoa! Don't get too loud girlie, you wouldn't want me to let my whole class know what I just found out, would you?" Chase challenged.

By that time the rest of the class had stopped, and was watching intently. Scott and Peter were both making their way towards Shelby.

"Chase just go away! It's none of your business. Just-just leave me alone! Forget it! Forget everything!" Shelby screamed.

__

How many times have

you been pushed around?

Is anybody there?

Does anybody care?

How many times have

Your friends let you down?

Shelby charged at Chase, beating at him with her fists. The hidden anger that had been boiling up in her body for months now slowly started to seep out. Peter rushed to restrain the furious teenager.

__

Is anybody there?

Did anybody stare?

How many times has

your faith slipped away?

Is everybody high?

Is everyone afraid?

Everything around Shelby went hazy as she started to break down. She hated Chase with her whole heart. It was the same hate she had once felt towards Walt. Her world was deteriorating and it was all Chase's fault. Shelby pushed Peter out of the way, desperate to get revenge. Scott grasped her shoulders and held her back.

__

How many times have 

You wished you were strong?

Have they ever seen your heart?

Have they ever seen your pain?

As the rage drained from her veins, Shelby melted into a flood of tear. She pressed her face into Scott's chest, completely forgetting how mad she had been that morning. At that moment nothing else seemed to matter. All she wanted was for the pain to stop. For the anger to go away. For Chase to go away.

__

Life is waiting for you

It's all messed up but we're alive

Life is waiting for you

It's all messed up but we'll survive

* * * * *

So, what do you think??? I'm not posting anymore before I get at least 10 reviews so I can hear what you guys think…And don't worry, things WILL turn out ok! (Although it may not look that way from the way I ended this chapter. Well, hopefully I'll be able to post more soon!!! Bye 4 now!


	7. The truth is never easy

Disclaimer:

Disclaimer: I don't anyone except Chase, Paige, Mr. Campbell, and the rest of the Agnes High School students. Please don't sue!

AN: Ok, so here's chapter 7! I really hope you guys still like this!!! Please review and tell me any suggestions you have! They are much appreciated! Well, here goes…

Chapter 7 - The truth is never easy

Shelby sat propped up against a huge pile of pillows. The infirmary walls were so white, she had trouble looking at them without blinking. Her throat ached with every breath and her eyes stung.

It had been two hours since her explosion in the woods, and she was still shaking from the mixed emotions.

There was a quiet knock on the door. Shelby glanced up to see Peter standing in the doorway with a concerned look on his face.

"How are you doing?" he asked quietly. Shelby shrugged.

"My eyes are stinging and I feel like I can't breath." Shelby paused, lifting her shaking hand to show it to Peter. "And I can't stop shaking." Shelby voice was little and quiet. She looked so scared. Peter nodded his understanding. He handed her a cool glass of water.

"This should help your throat." He paused. "As for your eyes and the shaking, some rest should help. Just take it easy." He gave Shelby an encouraging smile. "I'll be in my office. If you need anything, the phone's right there," he pointed to the cordless phone on the bedside table, "I'm at extension 403…Do you think you'll be ok? Is there anything I can do? Do you need anything?" Peter questioned gently. Shelby stared at him for a few seconds.

"Do you think anyone will ever talk to me again?" she asked innocently.

"It might take a few of them a bit of time, but things will definitely get better." Peter thought for a few seconds. "As for Chase…I think he'll be scared of you forever." Shelby half-expected Peter to smile about that, but his face remained serious and concerned. "Shelby was there ever anything going on between you and Chase? Anything that would help to explain your reaction?" Peter asked. Shelby swallowed. She wanted to give in. To spill everything out, but she didn't want to risk the consequences. What would happen if she did??? Slowly, the teenager shook her head. She cleared her throat.

"No. There was never anything going on with us. He just bothers me." Shelby lied. Peter looked at her, not sure whether or not to believe her. Finally, he gave up. She wasn't going to talk.

"Ok, well, if it's nothing…" He let his voice trail off in an attempt to get her to interrupt him with a confession. She just looked at him, a slightly puzzled expression on her face. "If you need anything you know how to reach me." Peter turned and left with one last, little smile.

* * * * *

Shelby must have dozed off because the next time she opened her eyes, it was dark out. She sighed and sat up, noticing an intense hunger in her stomach. She yawned and was about to get out of bed when there was a faint knocking on the door. 

"Come in," she called quietly, her voice still groggy from sleeping. The door opened slowly and Scott walked in carrying a tray of food.

"Peter was gonna bring this to you but he got caught up with a phone call. You interested in some plastic food?" he asked quietly. Shelby nodded slowly, scared that he might throw it in her face.

Scott carefully put the tray down on the bedside table. He was about to leave when he stopped.

"Do you want some company?" he asked, watching Shelby balance the tray on her lap. Shelby swallowed. Was this a joke? Did he actually want to sit with her while she ate? She breathed in.

"Yes please." She answered cautiously. Scott smiled and carefully pulled up a chair.

"So, are you feeling any better? Peter said you had a sore throat and stuff." Scott tried to make conversation. Shelby took a bite of the rubbery spaghetti.

"Yeah…the sleep helped a lot." She looked at Scott for a few seconds. "How was the kayaking?" she asked, kind of sad that she had missed the expedition. Scott shrugged.

"Your classmates are real pros." He replied sarcastically with a little laugh. "A girl named Kara was asking about you. She said that if I saw you to tell you that she hopes you're ok." Scott watched Shelby closely.

"We did a project together for English class. She was pretty nice. I mean, she wasn't mean or anything. I probably should have given her more of a chance. She made a pretty big effort to be my friend and I just pushed her away. I guess it's too late now though."

"It's never too late. Give it a chance Shel. Maybe you guys could become friends."

"…Maybe," She paused to take another bite of spaghetti. "Is Chase mad?" she asked quietly.

"I think he's more terrified than mad. What did he say that got you so mad?" Scott asked. "And don't tell me that it's because he threatened to tell everyone that you went here. I know it's more than that."

Shelby looked at Scott. What would he say if he found out? Would he turn away from her again like he had after the hike to Dog's Peak? She took a deep breath.

"He called me a sexy kitten." She whispered so quietly that Scott almost didn't hear her. "It's what -" Shelby couldn't finish the sentence, not to Scott.

"What Walt used to call you." Scott finished for her. Shelby nodded. "What happened between you and Chase?" he asked.

"Nothing, Scott. Why do people keep asking me that?"

"Because we know you're not telling the truth. Shel if you were, you wouldn't have gotten so mad at him. Tell me what happened."

For a long time Shelby was quiet. She was scared. Should she tell Scott the truth? Tell him everything? What would he do? How would he react? She stabbed the spaghetti with her fork.

"When I first got to Agnes I had nobody. Chase was the first guy who talked to me, and after a few days he asked me out. We went out for about a month. He would come over for dinner and act like a gentleman for my mom and sister. They loved him. The whole time, I kept thinking of you. Whenever we kissed I pictured you, not him." Shelby glanced up at Scott, afraid to go on. He nodded encouragingly. Carefully, she continued. "On our one month anniversary he took me to his house. His parents were out of town for the weekend. He brought me upstairs and tried to get me to…" Shelby wiped a tear off her face, embarrassed. "I wouldn't let him. I pushed him away and left. At school, on Monday, he kept telling everyone that he had broken up with me, not that I had turned him down…He kept spreading rumors about us and how far we had gone…Ever since then everyone has hated me. No one really talks to me anymore. Not that they ever did." Tears were streaming down Shelby's face now. "Now he keeps asking me out again…Pretending like nothing went wrong…I hate him."

"I'm not gonna let him hurt you." Scott whispered to her. Very gently and cautiously he took her hand. "Peter is gonna talk to him later. Make sure he won't try anything."

"No!" Shelby panicked. "I don't want things worse than they already are…What are people gonna say when Chase starts to spread even more rumors?" 

"Shel, Peter can make him stop. He knows how to scare people. How to stop them from making mistakes…Or at least he can try."

"Like how he tried to get me to stay here when Walt had the heart attack? He wanted me to talk to CPS, but I couldn't. Not after what I saw them do to you. They tore you apart. I wouldn't have been able to deal with that." Shelby told Scott.

So that's why she had left, Scott thought. He had never been able to understand why she would have just accepted to go home...the one place she feared the most. Maybe even more than she feared the streets.

"Shelby give it a chance. Let Peter help you. You and I both know that he can." Scott pleaded. Shelby looked into his eyes for a few seconds. It felt like it had been years ago that they had been sitting on the docks that morning. Slowly, she nodded.

"I'll let him try." She whispered.

Scott smiled. "Good. Everything will get better soon." Scott replied. He laced his fingers with hers. "Hey, you feel like going for a walk?" Scott asked softly. Shelby smiled slightly.

"That would be nice." She replied, taking Scott's outstretched hand.

Scott led her out of the building, both of them knowing exactly where they should go. By the time they got to the tree, clouds were covering the dark night sky. Shelby pouted slightly as she sat down next to Scott at the base of the huge tree.

"What Shel? Is something wrong?" Scott asked, concerned.

"There aren't any stars." She whispered sadly. Scott thought for a few seconds.

"We can pretend." He replied, with a small smile. Shelby rested her head on his shoulder. "What would you wish for?" he asked.

"I'd wish that I could erase my past and start over again."

"There's nothing you would want to keep?" Scott asked, wondering what exactly he meant to her that made her say this.

"There are a few things…Daisy, all the other Cliffhangers, Peter and Sophie…You." She murmured. Scott grinned.

"So you wouldn't erase me?"

"No. You helped me, you understood me, you didn't try to change me."

"But what about when I found out about Walt and your life on the streets?" Scott asked, not sure why he was bringing that up.

"You learned to accept me. Eventually you loved me for who I am." Shelby replied.

"I still do." Scott held his breath, hoping she wouldn't get mad. He watched her face closely as her expression turned from shock, to surprise, to happiness. She smiled.

"I love you too." Shelby answered softly.

Scott hesitated, not sure whether he should kiss her. He wanted to so badly… Finally he gave in. He leaned in and there lips met. When they pulled apart, Shelby smiled.

"I've missed you so much." She whispered. Scott smiled.

"I missed you too. Do you really have to leave tomorrow?" he asked. Shelby nodded slowly. She hated thinking about it. She wanted to just stop time and live in this moment forever. To be with Scott forever.

"Please don't remind me." She whispered.

"Ok."

Suddenly it started to rain. It was if the whole world wanted to avoid talking about Shelby leaving. The rain drizzled through the trees. Scott grabbed Shelby's hand and they started to run towards the gazebo for cover. Scott had an idea. He stopped in the middle of the field.

"Scott come on! We're gonna get soaked!" Shelby called to him over the sound of the rain.

Scott smiled and extended his hand towards Shelby. "May I have this dance?" he asked. Shelby looked at him, amazed. She had always wanted to dance in the rain.

"You're crazy, you know that?" Shelby laughed. Scott held her close.

"And you're beautiful." He replied, kissing her forehead.

They danced for a long time, completely forgetting about the rain. All Shelby could see was Scott. All she could feel were his arms around her, keeping her safe. These were the moments she wished she had never left Horizon. The moments she wished she had kept in touch with Scott. The moments she wished she could stay in forever.

* * * * *

Ok, so that's the end of chapter 7. Pathetic, I know.…I need to know whether or not Shelby should stay at Horizon. Just so that you know, if you say that she shouldn't, there will be a sequel to tell you what happens when she goes back home. If you say that she should stay at Horizon, there probably won't be a sequel. (This is because I have an idea for what should happen if she goes back to Agnes…) Well, PLEASE REVIEW!!! That's all for now! Peace & Love, **JEN**


	8. Silence

Suddenly there was a bright light on their faces, interrupting the silent moment

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters except for the ones from Agnes high school. Please don't sue…

AN: **Please read chapter 6 again before you read this cause I uploaded the wrong copy.** **(the new one's longer and has Shelby's "explosion" that was mentioned in chapter 7) Sorry about this!!! **Ok guys so this is chapter 8. Possibly the last chapter. I haven't decided yet. If this isn't the last chapter, it's the second last one. Anyway, keep review cause I love to hear what you guys think!

Chapter 8 - Silence

Suddenly there was a bright light on Scott and Shelby's faces, interrupting the silent moment. Shelby closed her eyes against the light, hoping that when she opened them it would be gone. It wasn't. She and Scott both turned to see Peter standing there, a flashlight in his hand. He looked angry. But was there maybe a little relief in his eyes?

"I didn't hurt her." Scott said immediately, letting go of Shelby and taking a few steps away from her. He was trying to prove to Peter that he was telling the truth. Peter nodded.

"Shelby go back to the infirmary, get dry and warm. Scott, get to my office. Now." Peter said angrily. Shelby could tell he was only half-mad. She looked at Scott once, and then walked back to the infirmary.

* * * * *

Scott bit his lip. Why did this have to happen? Why did Peter seem to have the worst possible timing? Slowly he followed Peter back to his office, but he didn't sit down. Peter looked at him as if he was trying to understand what was going through his head. Finally he spoke.

"Scott I let you go for this morning on the docks, but this is too much. You have to be punished for this." He said sternly. Scott stared at him. How did he know about this morning? Suddenly the rest of what Peter said registered in Scott's head.

"Punished? For what? Peter nothing happened. I didn't do anything wrong!" Scott exclaimed, completely confused.

"Scott, you were out after curfew. You were with a girl from Agnes high school, which by the way, is completely off limits. You completely disappeared. I had no idea where you were, neither did Sophie. You broke many rules, Scott. I'm going to have to put you on shuns for at least a week."

"First of all, Shelby is not just any girl from Agnes, ok? If she had the choice, she'd be going to Horizon. And shouldn't you be happy we're talking? I've never been this happy with her Peter. And SHUNS? Really, the only thing I did wrong was being out after curfew! That doesn't deserve shuns!"

"Scott listen to me. I see where you're coming from, but this wasn't my choice." Peter explained calmly. "Mr. Campbell had gone to talk to Shelby, and she wasn't there. When we went to ask you if you had seen her, you weren't there either, so we knew that you guys were together. I told Mr. Campbell that, and he got to choose your punishment because Shelby is his student."

"How did he know about shuns?" Scott asked angrily.

"I told him the different kind of punishments that there were, and he chose shuns. Scott I didn't think he would. It's a pretty extreme punishment for your case, but he doesn't know your background."

"So in other words, he thinks I'm a deeply problemed and dysfunctional teenager, like the rest of the students who go here?" Scott asked. Peter shrugged.

"I don't think he thinks that exactly…"

"Can you get me out of it?"

"What?"

"Well, isn't there a way you can get me out of shuns? Just for tomorrow? I just want to say goodbye to Shelby." Scott pleaded.

"You'd have to talk to him, Scott." Peter paused and pulled a notebook out of his desk drawer. "Until then, here." He handed Scott the notebook and a pen. "Write what you feel." He said.

"This is so unfair." Scott complained.

"You will sleep in your tent, as planned, but you won't talk to anyone. Especially not Shelby. I'll explain your situation to the group so that they understand what's going on."

"Peter they'll probably try to get me to talk. They'll bug me forever."

"Then ignore them."

"Easier said then done." Scott grumbled.

"Try Scott. Now come on, it's getting late." Peter led Scott from the office.

* * * * *

Shelby lay curled up on her bed, hugging her teddy bear. For the third time that day, tears slid down her face. Why did moments like that always end so badly? She swallowed and heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." she practically choked on her tears. Sophie opened the door and stepped into the room.

"Hey there. How are you feeling?" she asked quietly. Shelby shrugged. "You really scared us you know. Disappearing like that. We had no idea where you were." Sophie scolded lightly. Shelby could feel a lecture coming on.

"What is Peter saying to him?" Shelby asked, stopping the lecture before it came. Sophie looked away for a second, not wanting to be the bearer of bad news.

"Scott is on shuns for a week." Sophie said softly.

Shelby froze. It felt like her heart had stopped and she could barely breath. Now she knew what Juliette and Auggie had felt when they hadn't been able to see each other. It felt like her insides were being torn apart.

"But…why? He didn't do anything. He would never hurt me. Can't you guys see that? Both of us have been hurting for so long and now you guys are keeping us apart? Can't you see that that's the one thing that will hurt both of us the most?" Shelby asked.

"Shelby, it wasn't our choice. Mr. Campbell got to choose Scott's punishment. Peter and I had nothing to do with it."

"You're punishing him for making me feel safe? For comforting me and protecting me and loving me as is, past included? You're punishing him for giving me hope? Isn't that what you strive to give us here? Or has it changed that much since I left?" Shelby started to fall apart. She could feel the walls falling in on her.

Sophie looked at her, shocked that Scott had given her so much in one day. Yet, when she thought about it, it made perfect sense. Scott was the only one who had ever been able to give Shelby these things.

"Shelby if I could I would change his punishment, I really would. After hearing you say all that I probably wouldn't punish him at all. But this isn't under my control. I'm sorry."

"Well then can I talk to Mr. Campbell? Can I explain to him that Scott would never hurt me? That for the first time in I don't know how many months, I actually feel safe."

"I suppose you could try talking to him tomorrow, but for now try to get some sleep." Sophie replied. Shelby stared at her in amazement.

"You actually think I can sleep?" she asked, incredulous. "What do you think is going on in my head? It's not like I'm pretending to feel all this stuff, you know."

"I know sweetie." Sophie bit her lip. "You know, you could always write him a letter. He'd really appreciate it." Sophie said with a faint smile. Shelby looked at her.

"Good idea…thank you."

"Your welcome." Sophie replied. "Good night Shelby." She said as she left and closed the door behind her. Shelby grabbed her journal and ripped a page from the back. She took a pen out of her bag, and started to write.

Meanwhile, in his tent, Scott had the same idea. If he couldn't talk to her, he could write.

* * * * *

The next morning, Scott woke early. He slipped out of his tent and made his way over to the picnic table to start preparing breakfast. He needed something to keep himself busy. Fifteen minutes later Daisy joined him.

"So where were you last night? Or should I even ask?" she asked, smiling slightly. Scott just shrugged. How could he explain when he couldn't talk? "Wow, you're certainly quiet. I thought you'd be happy!" she continued when he didn't say anything. 

Scott went to his tent and grabbed his notebook and a pen. Quickly he wrote Daisy a message.

__

I'm on shuns for a week. He wrote quickly and handed her the notebook. Daisy read it and raised her eyebrows.

"Why? It's not as if anything would have happened…right?" she asked.

__

Nothing happened. Mr. Campbell went to check on Shelby and she wasn't there. He, Peter and Sophie looked for me and when I wasn't there he knew we were together. Mr. Campbell got to pick my punishment. Scott scrawled quickly.

"You're being punished for comforting her? For helping her feel better? That's so not fair!" Daisy exclaimed.

__

Yeah, I know. Scott wrote, and then quickly closed the book. Peter was coming towards them.

"Hey you two. I see you've found other ways of communicating." He said.

"Is that allowed or is writing off limits too?" Scott asked sarcastically.

"That's fine." Peter paused. "Guys I have some bad news for you. Today you're going to have to be short one team member for part of the day."

"What?" Scott asked angrily. 

"Who?" Daisy questioned.

"I'm taking Chase Anderson away from his group today to talk to him about something." Peter explained.

"Peter we're not dumb. We know why you're talking to him."

"Ok, then you'll also understand that when he gets back this afternoon, it's strongly suggested that you keep him as far away from Shelby as possible."

"That won't be a problem." Scott exclaimed stiffly. "If he goes anywhere near her I'll…"

"Scott I understand that you don't exactly enjoy his presence, but you still have to respect that he is a guest here."

"A guest? Peter he tried to molest Shelby!" Scott bit his lip, immediately regretting speaking up.

"He did WHAT?" Daisy almost yelled.

"That's why she got so mad yesterday. It happened in October. They had been going out for awhile. She got away before he did anything but she's still hurt emotionally." Scott explained.

"I'll have to talk to her before I talk to Chase. To hear what happened before I talk to him." Peter thought out loud. "I'll see you guys and your team at eight for the rock climbing." Peter finished and walked towards the infirmary to talk to Shelby.

* * * * *

Shelby woke up to a knock on the door. She had no idea how much sleep she had gotten, but she was tired.

"Come in." she called. Peter walked tentatively into the room.

"Good morning Shelby." He said cheerfully. Shelby just looked at him.

"It's morning, but it's not a good one." She replied quietly. Peter pulled up a chair next to her bed and sat down.

"Shelby I just talked to Scott. He told me that Chase tried to molest you. Is that true?" he asked. Shelby looked away, reminding herself that Scott was just trying to help. Slowly she nodded.

"It was in early October. We'd been going out for about a month. I guess he thought that I…" Her voice trailed off. "What are you going to do about it?" she asked.

"Well I was going to talk to him this morning about yesterday, so I'll see what he has to say about this too." Peter told her. He watched as she nervously tucked a strand of hair behind her ears.

"Am I going to have to be there?" she asked, scared of what that might be like. Terrified of the lies that Chase might say. Would he some kind of trick up his sleeve like Elayne had?

"Not unless you want to be." Peter replied. Shelby immediately shook her head. "Ok, well, do you think you can participate in the activities today?" he asked. Shelby nodded.

"Yeah." She whispered. "I guess so. How long is Scott on shuns for?" Peter lowered his head, angry at himself for letting Mr. Campbell choose Scott's punishment

"A week. Shelby if I had known that Mr. Campbell would choose shuns I wouldn't have even mentioned it." Peter apologized.

"It's not your fault, I guess, I mean if you didn't know…" Shelby swallowed back tears. "You believe Scott though, right? That nothing happened?" Shelby asked.

"Yes." Peter paused. "It's just too bad Mr. Campbell doesn't. You should get dressed and get some breakfast. Daisy and Scott are making it right now. Pancakes." Peter said as he got and left, closing the door behind him.

* * * * *

Fifteen minutes later Shelby sat down at the picnic table next to Daisy. Daisy smiled a sad, understanding smile. Shelby gave her a little smile back. Scott slid his notebook in front of Shelby.

__

Pancake?

Shelby smiled. "Yes please." She replied softly. Scott placed a pancake on her plate and handed her a fork.

"Hopefully it doesn't taste too disgusting. We tried." Daisy said with a little laugh. Shelby took a small bite.

"Not too rubbery." She answered.

"Good." Daisy replied.

Suddenly Chase appeared and was about to sit next to Shelby. Shelby glanced frantically towards the tents.

"Actually Kara was going to sit there." She said loud enough so that Kara, who was just coming out of her tent, could hear her.

"Yeah. I was just getting my plate." Kara lied as she sat down next to Shelby. She gave her a little smile. "Did you stay in a dorm or something yesterday?" Kara asked Shelby, interested.

"The infirmary. It's pretty quiet and peaceful in there and the dorms can get kind of loud if there's people there." Shelby explained.

"Are you feeling better?" Kara asked.

"Yeah, I guess."

"I'm glad. I was kinda worried yesterday 'cause they just took you away and didn't say where you were going."

"Oh, well I'm fine now. Thanks."

Kara nodded. "Hey Scott, where were you last night?" she asked.

"Actually Scott is on shuns. He can't talk to us. He has to write in his journal. No communication allowed." Daisy explained.

"Oh. Well, what did he do that was so wrong?" Kara asked, confused.

"He…" Daisy tried desperately to think of an answer.

"He was with me." Shelby answered honestly. Scott looked up from his journal, completely surprised.

"Did you guys…"

"No! Why do people automatically assume that?" Shelby asked.

"Well, considering your background," Chase started.

"Shut up man!" Scott threatened without looking up from his notebook.

"I thought you weren't allowed to talk!" Chase exclaimed.

"He was talking?" Peter asked, coming up behind them. Scott froze.

"I didn't hear him." Kara replied, hoping everyone would play along.

"Me neither." Shelby said, trying to hold back a laugh.

"Yeah, it was probably the wind. It has that effect on people up here in the mountains. You know, it sounds like talking?" Daisy said, managing to keep a straight face. Peter rolled his eyes.

"Ok guys, finish eating and then join me at the rock climbing site in twenty minutes!" Peter paused. "Scott I talked to Mr. Campbell. You're allowed to talk to everyone but Shelby."

"But Peter…" Scott started to complain.

"Take all the freedom you can get Scott!" Peter cut him off. "Chase can I see you in my office?" Peter asked, walking away. Chase gave him a confused look, but followed him away.

"Thank you everyone for saving my butt." Scott said once Peter was gone. He looked Shelby in the eye.

"Any time cowboy." she said, giving him a level gaze. Scott smiled to himself as he remembered when she had first called him that.

* * * * *

The morning passed slowly as Scott watched Shelby spending more time with Kara. He was happy that she was talking to one of her classmates, but deep inside it hurt. Watching her talk to the students of Agnes high school meant that she was one of them now. It meant that she belonged with them, not at Horizon. But, to Scott, she belonged at Horizon, with him.

He watched in silence as she climbed the rock-climbing wall, wondering if she was afraid of heights. He wanted to cheer her on, tell her she was doing great, but he couldn't. Not with Mr. Campbell standing a few feet away. So, angry that he couldn't give Shelby support, Scott watched in silence.

"Why are you looking at her like that?" Mr. Campbell's voice sent Scott reeling back into the 'real world'.

"Pardon me?" he asked, trying to be polite.

"Well, you were looking at her like you were fantasizing about her." Mr. Campbell continued. Scott couldn't believe what he had just heard.

"Excuse me, Sir, but you have no right to tell me what I'm thinking. And, I'm curious Sir, what's wrong with fantasizing?" he asked through gritted teeth.

"It's a disgusting habit that I don't tolerate at Agnes high school." Mr. Campbell replied angrily.

"Well then it's a good thing I don't attend Agnes high school, isn't it?" Scott asked, with a faint chuckle.

"The reason you don't attend my school is because you screwed up. Big time. So instead, you are locked up here. No privileges, no future, no freedom. No nothing."

Peter listened to the interesting conversation from behind Scott. It wasn't quite time to interrupt. He wanted to see how Scott would handle the situation.

Scott smiled to himself. Mr. Campbell thought he knew the Horizon world, but apparently he didn't.

"Sir I'm sorry to say this, but I'm afraid you're mistaken. You are wrong about me and about Horizon. I have every one of the things you claimed I didn't have. I have the privilege of being alive, of realizing that not all my problems are my fault, and of graduating from this school not as a screw up, but as a person who has admitted that I have problems, and who has overcome them. As for having a future, well Sir, all I can say is that if I hadn't come to Horizon I wouldn't have a future, but because I did, I know I will succeed. I may even have more success then someone who didn't come to Horizon, because they have yet to learn that all it takes to make it through the day is hope. As for freedom? I have more freedom here then I have ever had. I have the freedom to speak, to admit things about myself and to not be judged for them, and most importantly, I have the freedom to make mistakes. And sir, I do make mistakes, everyone does. But the thing about Horizon, is that when I slip up, there are people here who accept me, no matter what I did wrong, and who help me find my legs to stand." Scott finished, slightly out of breath. Mr. Campbell just stared at him. Peter stepped forward.

"How's everything going over here?" Peter asked.

"I was just telling Mr. Campbell what Horizon has to offer a screw up like me." Scott gave Mr. Campbell a huge, fake smile.

"Oh and sir?" He said to the Outdoor Ed teacher who was still speechless from Scott's speech. "I also have the freedom to fantasize here at Horizon. So seeing as how we're on Horizon property, you don't have the right to tell me not to. And just for the record? I wasn't fantasizing. Seeing as how I am unable to communicate with Shelby, I was giving her silent support. It's something we do here. Give support." Scott finished, then turned and walked towards the rock climbing wall where there seemed to some sort of commotion.

"Scott, Kara is stuck up there and she's really scared. She won't come down." Shelby explained, keeping her back to Mr. Campbell and Peter so that they wouldn't see her talking. Scott jogged over to the wall.

"Ok Kara hold on. We're gonna figure something out." Scott called up the girl who looked like a sculpture she was so still. "Shel, I want you to keep encouraging her. Keep telling her that everything is gonna be ok. Can you do that?"

"Sure." Shelby nodded.

Scott jogged over to Peter and explained the situation.

"How did you get Shelby to encourage her if you're not allowed to talk to her?" Mr. Campbell questioned. Scott and Peter both shot him looks of amazement.

"Sir this is a crisis situation so I assumed that it would be ok to talk to her since I knew that Shelby is sort of friends with Kara…" Scott's voice trailed off.

"You did the right thing. Now come on, it's time for you to do some climbing!" Peter replied.

"What do you mean?" Scott asked.

"You're a good climber Scott. I want you to climb up and encourage her to climb down with you. It usually works." Peter instructed him. Scott nodded and ran back to the wall to get a harness on. Quickly Peter made sure he was properly secured and then Scott started scaling the wall. Everyone watched in amazement.

"Now don't you wish that was you?" Daisy asked Shelby with a little laugh.

"I'd have to be pretty desperate for his attention to do that. He'd think I was such I loser, that I'm really weak, or that I need his help or something."

"It's ok to need people you know." Daisy told her friend quietly. Shelby nodded.

"I know…Scott told me that once." Shelby replied, not taking her eyes off Scott. Both girls watched in awe as Scott and Kara slowly made their way back down the wall. Five minutes later Kara was on the ground, tears rolling down her face. She looked at Scott.

"Thank you. I was so scared, I couldn't move, I-I-I" Kara choked on her tears. She fell into Scott's arms in a well of tears. If Scott had thought she was faking he wouldn't have hugged her back, but he could tell she really was scared. Her entire body was shaking as she held onto Scott so tightly.

"It's ok, you're safe now, you're on the ground." Scott comforted her quietly. Shelby watched from where she stood next to Daisy.

"Ok, now I'm getting a little jealous." Shelby said sadly. Daisy laughed.

"Yeah but think about it. Kara didn't get to sit in his arms and watch the sunrise, and she didn't get his company during dinner or a moonlit walk halfway across campus. Or a dance in the rain."

"Yeah, but she's allowed to talk to him. I'm not."

"Shelby would you rather be able to talk to him right now, or would you like to have experienced all the things I just mentioned?" Daisy asked.

"I guess you have a point." Shelby smiled at her friend.

"I know I do." Daisy smiled back.

"Thanks Dais."

"Anytime."

The two girls laughed to themselves as they watched Scott taking off his harness and walking over to talk to Peter. Daisy was right. Maybe it was better to have amazing memories rather then pointless conversations. The best moments were the silent ones anyway. Shelby smiled as she remembered how good she had felt this weekend when Scott had been around. Just his presence made Shelby feel safe. It made her feel good…about herself. A year ago Shelby would never have guessed that a guy could make her feel this way. She glanced at Scott, and was surprised to find that he was watching her. He offered a little, discreet smile, that no one else would have noticed. Shelby smiled back.

* * * * *

Ok, I ended that kinda weirdly, sorry! I had more written, but I'm saving it for the last chapter. (Chapter 9, which should be coming soon!) Please review so that I know what you guys think and if you have any suggestions for the last chapter. Or you can email me at [jd108@hotmail.com][1] Bye 4 now! **JEN**

   [1]: mailto:jd108@hotmail.com



	9. saying goodbye

Disclaimer: The only characters I own are the ones from Agnes high school. Please don't sue.  
AN: Ok guys this is the last chapter!!! I hope you guys are satisfied with it! The song used is Dearest   
Friend, written by Myra Slind. I found it in my mom's book of songs, so I don't know if anyone sings it.   
(It only says the writer and composer.) Well, here it is! Enjoy! Also, I LOVE REVIEWS!!! (hint hint)  
Chapter 9 - saying goodbye  
Shelby sat on the picnic table, patiently waiting for her classmates to be ready for the   
competition that was starting in half an hour. Even before he was at the picnic table, Shelby could feel   
Scott's presence behind her. Scott placed a box of equipment on the table and sat down next to her.   
They sat in silence for a few minutes before Daisy walked over and joined them.  
"Am I interrupting something?" she asked before sitting down next to Scott. Scott and Shelby both   
shook their heads. "Doesn't this bring back memories? We've spent so much time sitting on these picnic   
tables." Daisy continued sadly.  
"This whole place brings back memories Daisy." Shelby replied, picking up a compass and playing with   
it in her hands. "Some good, some bad, some I don't even want to think about." Shelby paused and   
glanced at Daisy, and then at Scott. "Some I never want to forget." She smiled slightly.  
"Hey guys, how's it going over here?" Sophie asked as she walked up.  
"Just reminiscing." Daisy replied.   
"Ok, well, Shelby, Peter wanted to see you in his office. You too Scott."  
"Me?" Scott asked, surprised.  
"Yup." Sophie replied.  
"But what about the competition?" Daisy asked.  
"It starts in half an hour. There's still some time. Once your group is ready bring over to the front of the   
admin building and Scott and Shelby should be done by then. They'll join you there."  
"Ok." Daisy nodded.  
"Shelby, Scott, come on, let's get going."  
* * * * *  
A few minutes later Scott and Shelby were sitting outside Peter's office.  
"He should be ready for you in a minute." Sophie said, turning and leaving. "Just wait out here."  
Scott looked at Shelby, who was nervously twirling a strand of hair around her finger.  
"You ok?" he asked quietly. Shelby nodded.  
"I guess. I'm just a little nervous." Shelby admitted. Scott reached over and took her hand.  
"It's gonna be ok. He probably just wants to here your side again. Don't worry." Scott comforted her.   
She was quiet for a few seconds.  
"Do you think Chase is in there?" she whispered. Finally Scott understood why she was nervous.  
"I'm not gonna let him hurt you. Shel, listen to me. No matter what he says, you've gotta tell Peter the   
truth. Don't lie, ok? Just ignore him. Pretend you're telling me, ok? Peter won't judge you. He believes   
you. Trust him." Scott convinced her quietly.  
Suddenly the door to Peter's office opened.  
"Scott, Shelby, come on in." Peter invited them in. Shelby wiped her clammy hands on her pants, fear   
bubbling up inside her. Walking into the office she used to know so well, she noticed that there were   
already others in there. Mr. Campbell was sitting in an armchair beside Peter's desk, and Chase was   
sitting in one of the chairs that looked like it had been taken from the cafeteria. He glared at her.   
Shelby's eyes paused on a Chase's mom. What was she doing here? Shelby wondered to herself. Mrs.   
Anderson glared at her. Shelby sat down on the couch next to Scott.  
"Shelby, it has been brought to my attention that Chase might have tried to abuse you in October. Is that   
true?" Mr. Campbell asked. Shelby nodded. "Pardon me? I couldn't hear you." Mr. Campbell told   
Shelby sternly. Scott rolled his eyes. If Mr. Campbell wanted to get Shelby to talk, this wasn't the way   
to get her to.  
"Y-yes." Shelby said loudly enough that everyone in the room could hear her. Scott gritted his teeth.   
This wasn't fair to Shelby. It was taking her so much courage to finally tell what had happened, and Mr.   
Campbell was treating her like dirt. No, like something lower than dirt, something horrible and   
disgusting. The only one who should be treated that way was Chase.  
"You know that's not what I was trying to do! Shelby tell them the truth! You know you wanted it. You   
were asking for it, you know that. Come on, just admit it." Chase yelled at the terrified teenager.  
"Shelby why don't you tell us what happened, in your words, so that Mr. Campbell can understand   
what happened to you." Peter cut Chase off. Shelby swallowed. Why did she have to go through this   
again? It was hard enough telling Scott. Now she had to tell Mr. Campbell? Why did he have to know?   
Shelby blinked back tears.  
"Come on Miss Merrick, we don't have all day." Mr. Campbell interrupted the silence. Shelby eyes   
widened with anger and fear. How could he have just said that? Did he not realize how hard this was for   
her? She glanced at Scott, who immediately read the look in her eyes.  
"Shelby, ignore him, just look at me." Scott said desperately. "It's ok, pretend it's just me. There's no   
one else here. It's just us, Shel you can tell me. I believe you, you know that. Take your time." He   
whispered to her.  
For the first time since Shelby had arrived on Friday, Peter realized why Shelby was so comfortable   
around Scott. All his attention was on her. It really was as if there was no one else in the room.  
Slowly Shelby began to tell her story again, keeping her eyes on Scott the whole time. Gently he   
squeezed her hand every few minutes, letting her know he was still there for her. Letting her know that   
he still loved her. Shelby finished, glancing at Peter as her eyes filled with tears.  
"I don't believe it!" Mrs. Anderson exclaimed. "My Chasey wouldn't do that would you sweetie?" she   
asked her son.  
"Tell them Chase. For once just tell the truth! Tell them how you ripped off my shirt and tried to get my   
pants off. Tell them everything...Just give up!" Shelby yelled at him, desperate to stop fighting. Wanting   
so bad to just give up herself. Was fighting really worth it? What was she fighting for anyway? She   
already had the scars, she wasn't saving herself from any pain either. That had already come.... Maybe   
she was fighting for the pain to stop, Shelby realized suddenly.  
"Honey tell me it's not true! Tell me this whore is lying! That she's just trying to cover herself, that she's   
trying to look innocent and sweet." Mrs. Anderson held her son by his shoulders and looked into his   
eyes.  
Slowly Chase shifted his eyes towards Shelby. He watched as Scott put his arms around her, probably   
holding her back from hurting his mom.  
"She doesn't know you Shelby. Don't listen to her. I know that's not what you are. Let it go." Scott   
whispered into Shelby's hair. She just held onto him tighter.  
"You can save yourself Chase. All I need to hear are two words. That's all I'm asking for." Peter told   
Chase. Mr. Campbell sat in silence, shocked at what he saw. "Stop before it's too late." Peter   
continued.  
Shelby looked at Chase and their eyes met. Slowly he ran his tongue along the top of his mouth. It felt   
like sandpaper. He swallowed, searching his brain for two very simple words.  
"It's true." He whispered. Peter, Shelby and Scott all relaxed a tiny bit. Mr. Campbell stared at Chase,   
wide eyed.  
"Honey I know you're lying. Sweetie, honey, tell me you're lying." Mrs. Anderson said desperately.  
"I'm not lying mom." Chase looked his mom straight in the eyes.  
"Shelby, Scott, can I see both of you in the hall, please?" Peter asked. Shelby and Scott followed him   
into the hall. Shelby didn't let go of Scott's hand. "Shelby, thank you for repeating that for us...I know it   
was hard and I'm sorry I asked you to do that." Peter apologized.  
"Is it over now? Do I have to do that again?" Shelby panicked.  
"No, it's over. Mr. Campbell and Mrs. Anderson will deal with Chase the way they see fit. You can go   
get washed up in the bathroom if you would like. It's - "  
"I know where it is." Shelby interrupted quietly. Peter nodded.  
"Right, of course. Sorry."  
"It's ok. Can I still do the competition?" she asked. Peter nodded, surprised.  
"Of course, if you want to. You don't have to though..."  
"I want to."  
"Ok, well once you're done here just join your group outside." Peter smiled. Shelby nodded and made   
her way towards the bathroom, finally letting go of Scott's hand.  
"Shel?" Scott said. Shelby turned around. "Do you want me to wait here?"  
"Yes please." She replied with a faint smile. Scott nodded as he and Peter watched Shelby go into the   
bathroom. Peter turned to Scott.  
"Keep an eye on her, ok?" he asked.  
"I thought I was on shuns." Scott replied, surprised that Peter was asking him to do that.  
"Yeah, well, your performance today proved to me that maybe I should reconsider your punishment. Or   
at least until Shelby has gone home." Peter explained. Scott smiled a tremendous smile.  
"Thank you Peter." He said. Peter nodded.  
"Your welcome." He turned and walked back into his office.  
* * * * *  
Five minutes later, Shelby and Scott walked out if the admin building, hand in hand.  
"How'd it go with Peter?" Daisy asked her friends. Scott and Shelby looked at each other.  
"It's over." Shelby replied simply. Daisy smiled.  
"He confessed?" she asked. Shelby nodded. Daisy gave her a hug. "It's about time." She whispered.   
"The competition is starting in five minutes. The order is hike, kayaking, rock climbing. Scott, lucky you,   
you get to do each of the events. Shelby, you get to choose what you want to do." Daisy explained.  
"I'll hike." Shelby replied confidently. "Maybe I'll make it through this one without breaking down." She   
added quietly.  
"You will." Scott assured her calmly. "It's over. Keep telling yourself that." Shelby nodded.  
"Right. It's over. I'm gonna be ok. I can do this." She told herself, trying to get herself to believe in the   
words she was saying.  
* * * * *  
Two hours later, Shelby sat on the front steps of Horizon, waiting for her team to cross the finish   
line. All her classmates who hadn't done the rock climbing were sitting around her, all their eyes were on   
the tree line in front of them as they waited for their team to appear. The other team's members were   
sitting on the grass, all watching the same place. Juliette wandered over and sat down beside Shelby.  
"Hey." She said cautiously. Shelby glanced at her then continued to throw rocks onto the road.  
"Hey." She replied. "I bet you're probably counting the hours until I go home, right?'" she asked,   
keeping her eyes on the tree line.  
"No. Are you?" she asked calmly.  
"No, I just thought that-"  
"I don't hate you Shelby. I just don't understand why you were so mean to me all the time." She replied,   
cutting Shelby off. Shelby looked at Juliette.  
"I thought that if I was mean, then maybe people wouldn't notice my pain. You were always so happy,   
so nice to everyone, and I couldn't understand why someone as happy as you would be at Horizon. I   
thought we were so different...I guess it took me a little too long to figure out that your happiness was   
mainly there to cover up your pain, just like my anger was. By the time I realized that maybe we weren't   
so different, it was too late. I was already home...I'm sorry." Shelby apologized. Juliette thought for a   
second.  
"It's ok. I mean, I wasn't exactly nice to you either." She replied. Shelby sighed.  
"It's weird how whenever I make a realization like that, it's always too late." Shelby noticed.  
"It's not too late this time. You're still here. You have a whole-" Juliette glanced at her watch, "hour   
before you have to leave." Juliette smiled. "But Shelby, you do realize that not all my happiness is an act,   
right?" Juliette asked. Shelby laughed.  
"Yeah." She replied with a little smile.  
"I'm sorry to interrupt the little bonding moment going on here, but there's a team coming." Daisy joined   
the conversation. Shelby looked up and smiled as she saw Scott leading their group across the wide   
field that separated them. She turned to Daisy.  
"It would appear that our team won." She said. "Why am I not overflowing with joy like the rest of my   
teammates?" Shelby asked as she watched her classmates cheering and jumping around.  
"Because as it also is with me, this success is a little too small to brighten your world."  
"Apparently." Shelby replied with a little chuckle. Juliette pouted.  
"We lost." She said sadly.  
"Don't worry Jules, it doesn't feel much better to win." Shelby replied. Juliette smiled.  
"Good." Juliette's pout disappeared and was replaced with her usual perky smile.. Shelby smiled, happy   
to have made her day a little better.  
* * * * *  
Fifty minutes later Shelby watched as her bag was loaded into the bus. She sighed sadly. She   
had been dreading this moment since she had stepped back onto the Horizon campus. She watched as   
Chase stepped into his mother's car and they left. She bit her lip, wondering what would happen to him.   
Would he be at school on Monday? She wondered to herself. Mr. Campbell's hoarse voice interrupted   
Shelby's thoughts.  
"Ok, everyone on the bus, let's go!" he called. Shelby turned around and saw the Cliffhangers sitting on   
the steps. Slowly she made her way over to them, smiling slightly as they stood up when she got in front   
on them. She looked at Peter and Sophie.  
There are times in your life  
When you meet a certain someone  
And you know from the start  
That you will never be the same  
"Thank you Peter." She whispered.  
"You're always welcome here." He replied. Shelby turned to Sophie.  
"I-I'm sorry I was always so hard on you. I guess I never really gave you a chance...I'm sorry." She   
whispered.  
"Oh Shelby, it's ok." Sophie managed to hold back tears.  
From the moment that I met you  
I know I won't forget you  
'cause you've touched a part  
of me that has no end  
Slowly she turned towards the Cliffhangers.  
"So I guess this is it..." she said quietly, trying to hold back tears. Slowly she took a step towards Ezra.  
"Hey. Don't give up on Daisy, ok? You never know, she may come around some day." Shelby said   
quietly. Ezra raised his eyebrows.  
"I don't Shelby, I mean, she doesn't seem to want anyone."  
"Just don't give up yet." Shelby gave him a hug. "You never know."  
"Ok. Good luck Shelby. As Peter would say, use your tools. You can make it." Ezra smiled at her. She   
rolled her eyes.  
I call you friend,  
The sweetest thing to me  
No matter where you are  
That's what you'll always be  
"Bye." She replied and slowly moved on to Auggie.  
"Can you do me a favor?" she asked him quietly.  
"Depends...what are you wanting me to do?" he asked, a little cautious.  
"Keep an eye on Scott for me, will ya? Don't let him sink again. Please?" she begged.  
"Yeah. I think I could manage that." he replied with a little laugh.  
"Thank you." Shelby replied as they hugged. Shelby took a deep breath as she stood in front of Juliette.  
And when we part  
Until we meet again  
I'll hold you in my heart,  
My dearest friend  
"Keep eating, ok? There are a lot of people who care about you. Don't be afraid to turn to them, they   
can help you...And, uh...if you ever need it, my phone line is always open, ok?" Shelby said, hesitantly.   
Juliette smiled.  
"Thanks Shelby. That means a lot to me." Slowly she hugged Shelby. Uncertainly at first, and then   
tighter.  
"I'm sorry I was always so mean."  
"I know, it was just a shield, a weapon, a mask...I get it." Juliette accepted the apology. Slowly Shelby   
stepped in front of Daisy.  
I'm so glad for this time  
That we share here with each other  
It's a time I can recall  
If I am ever feeling blue  
"This has got to be the worst part of leaving...Finding the words. I guess I'm not scared of going home   
this time. Or not for the same reasons at least." She looked Daisy in the eyes, blinking back tears.   
"Thanks for being there for me Dais. I'll keep writing this time, ok? I won't stop when I get scared of   
what I might admit. I'll let it all out. I'll call you too. I won't shut you out, I promise." She whispered,   
hugging her friend tightly.  
"Stay strong Shelby. Don't let the small things get to you ok? And just remember, if you ever need   
anyone, you have a family here for you, waiting. We'll help you if you ever need it." Daisy wiped away a   
tear. "Ok, get going before I melt into a puddle of tears." Daisy smiled at her friend. Shelby smiled back   
and moved on to Scott.  
I'll reach out across the miles  
For your laughter and your smiles  
And the memory of you  
Will see me through  
She stood there for a few seconds looking at him, drinking in every detail of his face, his hair, his smile,   
everything.  
"I wanted to do this right this time." She said quietly, handing him an envelope.  
"What's this?" he asked quietly.  
"It's a letter...I wasn't sure how to say everything that I wanted to say, so I wrote it down." Shelby   
explained. Scott smiled. "Don't read until I'm gone though, ok?" she asked. He nodded.  
"Ok." He reached into his pocket and placed a small rock in Shelby's hand.  
"What's this?" she asked. "Well, I know it's a rock, but, what's the significance?" she asked, confused.   
Scott smiled slightly, brushing a strand of hair off her face.  
"On the docks you told me that every night you've wished that you were here at Horizon. I knew I   
couldn't give you all of Horizon, so I thought I could give you a little piece of it. So, whenever you wish   
you were here, or you miss the Cliffhangers...or me, you just hold onto this, and it would kind of be like   
you were here." Scott explained with a sheepish smile. "I know it's lame, but..."  
"I love it." Shelby whispered, hugging him tightly. "Thank you." She whispered, not bothering to wipe   
away the tears on her face.  
"I'll call and write, ok?" Scott said into her hair.  
"Me too." Shelby replied. "Goodbye Scott." She whispered, choking on her tears. Scott held her tighter   
for a few seconds, waiting for her to relax a bit.  
"It's all going to work out...I'm always here if you need it." He said finally, kissing her gently and then   
releasing her. Gently, he wiped a few tears from her face. Shelby squeezed his hand and then turned   
away, not looking back.  
I call you friend,  
The sweetest thing to me  
No matter where you are  
That's what you'll always be  
  
Shelby stepped onto the bus, not embarrassed that she was crying. She searched for a seat,   
suddenly uncomfortable standing all alone at the front of the bus.  
"Do you want to sit here?" Kara asked from the middle of the bus. Shelby smiled, relieved.  
"Yes." She sat down. "Thank you so much." She replied.  
"Your welcome, but there's one condition. You have to sit by the window." Kara answered. Shelby   
smiled, she loved sitting by the window and watching the scenery roll by.  
"Deal." Shelby laughed. The two girls switched positions and Shelby glanced out the window, and there   
was Scott standing beside the window. Shelby pressed her hand against the cool glass, clutching the   
rock in her other. Scott lined his hand up with hers on the other side of the glass. He smiled.  
"Look in your bag when you get home." He called. Shelby had to strain to hear him, but she did. She   
smiled and nodded.  
"I will." She mouthed, and then paused. "I love you." She mouthed the words slowly. Scott's smile was   
bright and warm as he mouthed back.  
"I love you too."  
And when we part  
Until we meet again  
I'll hold you in my heart,  
My dearest friend  
* * * * *  
Scott waited until the bus was completely out of view before he turned and slowly walked back   
to the others who were sitting on the steps. Slowly they all got up and walked into the lodge, silenced by   
their own thoughts.  
"Half an hour until dinner." Peter said suddenly, breaking the silence. The Cliffhangers all nodded, in a   
daze, as they sat down on the couches and chairs that were sprawled throughout the lodge. Scott sat   
down by the fireplace and unfolded Shelby's letter slowly.  
Dear Scott,  
You probably think it's weird that I wrote this letter even before I left horizon, but there   
are a few things that I wanted to say. Things that I don't know if I would ever be able to say out   
loud.  
Saturday morning on the docks was the first time in months that I have ever felt safe. The   
first time I have felt accepted, and the first time I have felt loved since I left Horizon. You are the   
only person that can make me feel this way. Recently I've been so scared, so lonely, and I want to   
thank you for forgetting the things I've said (or didn't say) and done in the past to hurt you.   
Hopefully this time I will be able to say goodbye...I know I hurt you and I'm sorry.  
You are the only person in the world who understands me. You are the person who knows   
me better than any one else, who knows all my secrets, my faults, my dreams. You are the only   
person who knows how to give me my hope back. That's exactly what you did this weekend. You   
gave me the hope that I needed, the hope for better times to come, and you stood by me through   
everything. (The whole Chase thing, my explosion in the woods, everything.)  
I'm a little scared now, because I don't know when I'm going to see Chase again. I hope I   
never do. He ripped me apart and then blamed it on me...Neither of those things are things that   
you would do, thank you for that.  
Most of all, Scott, thank you for saving me, for healing me, and for loving ALL of me. Just in   
case I forget to say this out loud, thank you for the dance. Maybe someday we'll be able to share   
another moment like that.  
I love you forever and always,  
Shelby  
Ps: Look in the envelope... They symbolize the hope that you gave me. Thank you.  
Scott reached into the envelope and took out some pine needles. He smiled and slipped them   
and the letter back into the envelope. They were something he would keep forever.  
* * * * *  
Shelby stepped off the bus and got her bag from the back of the bus where it had been   
carelessly dropped. She clutched the rock in one hand, and a slip of paper in the other hand. It was   
Kara's number. Slowly she sat on the school's steps to wait for her mom to come pick her up. Kara   
walked up, and Shelby stood up.  
"Call me, ok?" Kara asked. "I want to hear all your Horizon stories. The good and the bad." Kara said   
with a little smile. Shelby nodded.  
"Ok." She replied. "I will." She smiled back. Maybe it wasn't so hard to make friends, you just had to   
try.  
Twenty minutes later, Shelby fell backwards onto her bed, exhausted. She almost fell asleep   
when she remembered what Scott had said. His voice filled her head.  
"Look in your bag when you get home." Shelby jumped off the bed and ran over to her bag, pulling it   
open. Lying on the top was a white envelope, and beneath it was a small package wrapped in a map of   
the Horizon campus. Shelby lifted both from the bag, her hands shaking a little with excitement. Slowly   
she sat down and opened the envelope, careful not to rip it. She looked at the letter for a few seconds   
before reading it.  
Dear Shelby,  
My mom gave this to me and told me to give it to that "special friend". My best friend,   
my soul mate. She said when I met you, I'd know. Maybe I didn't realize it right away (I was too   
wrapped up in my own pain) but you are that special friend. The person I can't live without. So   
that's why I'm giving you this. So that you know that I love you and I always will. No matter how   
far apart we are, or how much pain we've put each other through, I love you. That's something   
that will never end.  
Love,  
Scott  
Ps: If you're ever hurting, just hold onto your rock...Your own little piece of Horizon. And if it   
rains, think of me. I'll be thinking of you. If you need me, I'm only a phone call away. Stay strong,   
it'll all work out. I love you, Shel.  
Shelby smiled and picked up the package, turning it over in her hands. What could it be? She   
wondered silently. Carefully she opened the package, hardly able to breathe.  
Shelby reached into the package and took out a bracelet. It was a delicate silver chain that sparkled in   
the light. Very carefully Shelby slipped it onto her wrist and smiled. It fit perfectly. Suddenly there was a   
knock on Shelby's bedroom door. She looked up to see Jess in the doorway, a look of mild confusion   
on her face.  
"What are smiling about?" she asked, surprised to see her sister smiling after so many months of   
sadness.  
"Nothing. I'm just...happy." Shelby replied quietly.  
"Ok, well mom said that since it's raining you should close your window. She doesn't want the rain   
coming in your window." Jess said, turning and walking away.  
Shelby turned towards her window. She hadn't even noticed the rain. She smiled slightly and   
walked slowly over to her window. She opened it all the way and lay back down on her bed. Shelby   
closed her eyes and lay there, listening to the rain. Slowly she breathed in, filling her lungs with fresh air.   
It felt good to breathe again. With her rock in one hand and a little smile on her face, Shelby drifted to   
sleep. Thanks to a group of friends named the Cliffhangers, a place called Horizon, and Scott, Shelby   
was ready to live again. Someday she would think of a way to thank them.  
* * * * *  
Ok that's it!!! I'm gonna write a sequel, and for all of you who wanted Shelby to stay at Horizon, don't   
worry! Things will change! Anyway, here are a few hints about what's gonna happen in the sequel: (I   
don't know what I'm gonna call it yet though.)  
-There is a new addition to the Cliffhangers (and trust me, it's not who you expect!)  
-People at Agnes start to find out things about Shelby's past...but how?  
-MUCH MUCH MORE!!!  
Anyway, please review and give me some new ideas for the sequel! I don't really know how to start   
it!!!   
Bye 4 now! I hope to hear some ideas soon! And PLEASE REVIEW!!! JEN  



End file.
